free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Dream
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f4ab8a |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Sunshine Season |next = Gratefully |current track = Over the Dream }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = R・O・N |arrangement = R・O・N |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka |tracks = |price = |length = 4:16 |episodes = }} Over the Dream is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka. It is performed by Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = デタラメなプライドじゃない　夢はもう見てるだけじゃない I know, Ready…,　ここから…　Over the Dream 先走る過去に苦笑いしても　悔しさで今日を二度と責めないで わかってるんだ衝動は裏切れないさ　自分自身の夢で　また上を目指す Now, Return to my course, believe my course, and you? クシャクシャにした白紙の未来　取り戻す　(All right) Ready go, Ready now,　あの絶望を(Yeah)ムダにはしない (そうだろ　I never lose my way) 決壊寸前の情熱でTry (言ったはずさ　Never lose my way) Yes,　どんな壁も乗り越えてみせるさ Take your marks…, Right now!! どうしたって譲れない夢の前で　俺たちのコタエは決まってるだろう? 真っ直ぐに突き進む未来の先に　躊躇いなんて似合わない 回りくどいこと言える気はしないし　多分俺はまた押し付けてしまう わかったような顔して飲み込めるほど 無関心になんてなれやしないから もっと見てみたい並びたい世界が相手だって、 (What?)俺たちはそうだろ? (Oh yeah)おまえと(Yeah)泳げたら(Yeah)俺たちはきっと、 (OK)もっと… (気づいてんだ　Time is right to move on) 決着持ち越しの才能でTry (今だろって　Time is right to move on) So, Highなスピードでアツくさせるんだ どうにだってなれるけど、そんなんじゃなくて 誰だって行くべきステージがある 真っ先に選びたい未来の声を　コタエにできる俺のまま 自分を救ってくれた仲間のために、自分自身のために、進もう I can do it!! Take your marks…, Over the Dream どうしたって譲れない夢の前で　俺たちのコタエは決まってるだろう? 真っ直ぐに突き進む未来の先に　躊躇いなんて似合わない |-| Rōmaji = Detarame no PURAIDO ja nai yume wa mou miteru dake ja nai I know, Ready…, koko kara…Over the Dream Sakibashiru kako ni nigawaraishitemo kuyashisa de kyou wo nidoto semenaide Wakatterunda shoudou wa uragirenai sa jibun jishin no yume de mata ue wo mezasu Now, Return to my course, believe my course, and you? Kusha kusha ni shita hakushi no mirai torimodosu (All right) Ready go, Ready now ano zetsubou wo (Yeah) muda ni wa shinai (Sou darou I never lose my way) Kekkai sunzen no jounetsu de Try (Itta hazu sa Never lose my way) Yes,donna kabe wo norikoete miseru sa Take your marks…, Right now!! Doushitatte yuzurenai yume no mae de oretachi no kotae wa kimatteru darou? Massugu ni tsukisusumu mirai no saki ni tamerai nante niawanai Mawarikudoi koto ieru ki wa shinai shi tabun ore wa mata oshitsukete shimau Wakatta you na kao shite nomikomeru hodo mukanshin ni nante nare ya shinai kara Motto mite mitai narabitai sekai ga aite da tte, (What?) oretachi wa sou darou? (Oh yeah) Omae to (Yeah) oyogetara (Yeah) oretachi wa kitto, (OK) motto… (Kizuitenda Time is right to move on) Kecchaku mochikoshi no sainou de Try (Ima darou tte Time is right to move on) So,High na SUPIIDO de atsuku saserunda Dou ni datte nareru kedo sonnanja nakute dare datte yukubeki SUTEEJI ga aru Massaki ni erabitai mirai no koe wo kotae ni dekiru ore no mama Jibun wo sukutte kureta nakama no tame ni, jibun jishin no tame ni, susumou I can do it!! Take your marks…, Over the Dream Doushitatte yuzurenai yume no mae de oretachi no kotae wa kimatteru darou? Massugu ni tsukisusumu mirai no saki ni tamerai nante niawanaiRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = It’s not just nonsensical pride, I’m not just dreaming anymore I know, Ready…, now I will cross Over the dream Even if your brash past gives you a bitter smile don’t blame your today because of frustration I know that I can’t betray my impulse, I’ll aim for the top again with my own dream Now, Return to my course, believe my course, and you? I crumpled my unwritten future, I’ll get it back (All right) Ready go, Ready now I won’t let that despair (yeah) go to waste (That’s right, I’ll never lose my way) And try until I’m at the limit of my passion (I told you, I’ll never lose my way) Yes, I’ll show you I can overcome any kind of wall Take your marks… Right now!! Faced with our dreams we can’t yield, our answer can only be one, right? In our way stretching ahead to the future, hesitation wouldn’t suit us I don’t feel I can say things roundabout and I’ll probably end up pushing you again Because I can’t become indifferent enough so I can pretend I understand I want to see it more, to match it, the world is my opponent (What?) that’s how we are, right? (Oh yeah) If I can (Yeah) swim with you (Yeah) I’m sure we can, (OK), more… (You realize the time is right to move on) Let’s settle what we started, trying our abilities out (I’m telling you, the time is right to move on) So, let’s get fired up with a high speed You can do whatever but that’s not it, everyone has a stage they need to stand on I can be myself and answer to the voice of the future I want to choose the most For the friends who saved you, for your own sake, let’s go forward I can do it!! Take your marks… Over the Dream! Faced with our dreams we can’t yield, our answer can only be one, right? In our way stretching ahead to the future, hesitation wouldn’t suit us Videos References Navigation |color2 = #f4ab8a |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka